


Head Over Feet

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnancy, They love each other so much, Trans Drake, We got art here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Some drakepad cuddles





	Head Over Feet

 

Drake was always the first to wake up from their afternoon nap. He always woke up first. Always waking up to the steady rise and fall of Launchpad’s chest, the sound of his heart beating below his ear.

 

Drake slowly moved away, propping his head up to admire his boyfriend. His hair was askew and his face was relaxed. He had to restrain himself from running his fingers through the red hair.

 

“Come back to bed.” Launchpad mumbled. Drake jumped a bit, not realizing the other man was awake. The larger man rolled over so he could face Drake, smiling softly at him.

 

“I am in bed.” Drake chuckled as he snuggled closer, Launchpad gently reaching around Drake to pull him closer. He couldn’t move as close as he wanted to due to his bulging stomach.

 

Drake fidgeted, trying to get comfortable as the egg pressed against his bladder. “But in light of recent events, I find I need to make my escape.  If only for a few minutes.” Launchpad moved his arm back, placing a quick kiss to Drakes lips before he got out of bed.

 

“I’ll be glad when I can finally lay this egg.” Drake groaned, arching his back as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

“How much longer?” Launchpad asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 

“A few more days I think.” Drake shouted from the bathroom. Launchpad heard the toilet flush and the sound of water running.

 

“Wow, I really am big.” He heard Drake mumble to himself and Launchpad made his way to the bathroom. Drake was standing away from the mirror, his hands on his belly. His shirt riding up slightly.

 

Launchpad smiled, walking up behind his boyfriend and hugging him. “I think you look wonderful.” He said, his hands coming to rest on his belly. He could feel the egg beneath his fingers and he smiled. He couldn’t wait for it to hatch. 

 

Drake reached an arm up, gently cupping Launchpad's face. “Thanks, LP.” Drake smiled, relaxing against Launchpad as they stood together for a few more minutes, relishing in their quiet afternoon together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The artwork was sketched by one of my best friends, priestlyislove. and then I colored it. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos give me life


End file.
